monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Collis Quirinalis - The Quirinal Hill (Mons Aventinus)
www.novaroma.org ] COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Welcome to the Quirinal Hill The Quirinal Hill (Latin, Collis Quirinalis) is one of the Seven Hills of Rome, at the north-east of the historical city center. Originally it was part of a group of hills that included Collis Latiaris, Mucialis (or Sanqualis), Salutaris. These are now lost due to buildings built in the 16th century and later. According to Roman legend, the Quirinal Hill was the site of a small village of the Sabines, and king Titus Tatius would have lived there after the peace between Romans and Sabines. These Sabines had erected altars in the honour of their god Quirinus (naming the hill by this god). Tombs have been discovered from the 8th century B.C. to the 7th century B.C. that could confirm a likely presence of a Sabine settlement area; on the hill there was the tomb of Quirinus, that Lucius Papirius Cursor transformed into a temple for his triumph after the third Samnite war. Some authors consider it possible that the cult of the Capitoline Triad (Jove, Minerva, Juno) could have been celebrated here well before it became associated with the Capitoline Hill. The sanctuary of Flora, an Osco-sabine goddess, was here too. In 446 BC, a temple was dedicated on the Quirinal in the honour of Semo Sancus Dius Fidius, and it is possible that this temple was erected over the ruins of another temple. Augustus, too, ordered the building of a temple, dedicated to Mars. On a slope of the Quirinal were the extensive gardens of Sallust. On the Quirinal Hill is where Constantine ordered the erection of his baths, the last thermae complex of imperial Rome. These are now lost, having been incorporated into Renaissance Rome, with only some drawings from the 16th century remaining. Current Streets for Residents 01 - Alta Semita 02 - Clivus Mamuri 03 - Clivus Salutis 04 - Vicus Insteius 05 - Vicus Longus 06 - Vicus Minervi 07 - Via Nomentana 08 - Vicus Portae Collinae 09 - Via Salaria Sites of Interest * Aedes Flavia * Aedes Fortuna Publica Populi Romani Quiritium Primigenia * Aedes Quirinus * Aedes Salus * Aedes Serapis * Altar of Nero’s fire * Baths of Constantine * Baths of Diocletian * Chapel of the Lares * Forum of Sallust * Mausoleum of the Flavians ~ Here, it is the online Mausoleum of the Cives of Nova Roma, offering permanent memorials to our deceased Citizens. * Add an historic Roma site in this community or update an unfinished link above Community Administration Praefectus: vacant The position of Praefectus (Prefect) of this community is currently vacant. The Praefectus position is a community administrator, responsible for updating, maintaining and overseeing of this community. Interested in becoming the Prefect of this community? Contact: lucius_vitellius_triarius@yahoo. com www.novaroma.org COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Category:Collis Quirinalis